The present invention relates as indicated to a movable partition wall, and relates more particularly to improvements in partition assemblies disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,979, granted Sept. 4, 1973 to Spiros G. Pantazi, entitled "Demountable Partition Assembly", and my pending application Ser. No. 588,837, filed June 20, 1975, and entitled "Movable Partition Wall".
The partition assemblies disclosed in the aforementioned patent and pending application generally meet the desired objectives of providing a partition which can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled between the floor and ceiling of a room and which is designed to minimize heat and sound transmission through the partition assembly. A further feature common to the prior partition assemblies as well as the partition wall in accordance with the present invention is the provision of substantial space between the walls which form the exterior sides of the partition thereby to facilitate the location of service equipment, such as piping, wiring, ducts and the like, as well as providing a vertical studless partition construction, the significance of which will be well recognized by those in the art. By eliminating vertical studs or a solid block wall construction, manufacturing and installation costs are substantially reduced.
Although the partition assemblies disclosed in the above noted patent and my pending application meet the above noted objectives, the construction costs of both partition assemblies are relatively high which has somewhat impaired the ability to commercialize the partition assemblies on a competitive basis. In certain instances, the feature of movability is not a significant factor, and as a result the systems must compete commercially with the normal stud-type wall construction. Where movability is a significant feature for the user, there are numerous movable wall partitions which are commercially available and competitive in price. However, the movable partition walls currently on the market do not satisfactorily provide the desired combined characteristics of sound dampening, strength, stability, ease of application and service containment.